


A Twinkling Star

by Madoroki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars - Freeform, Light Angst, basically the story of how they met :)), except they don't actually "meet", guys please i'm just crying over this rarepair, happyele give me CRUMBS, subahiiro, winter live spoilers ig if you havent read it, you should read it tho i cried at 2 am on a school night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoroki/pseuds/Madoroki
Summary: A brief account of Winter Live through the eyes of Hiiro Amagi.orHiiro sees Subaru Akehoshi for the first time and discovers he might be just the boy he needs to help him find out what an idol really is.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Amagi Hiiro, Amagi Hiiro/Akehoshi Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Twinkling Star

A boy with vivid orange hair stood shaking on the massive stage as a video played throughout the large performance hall. There wasn’t a soul who didn’t have their eyes glued to the screen. It told them of an event involving a previously famous idol who had allegedly indirectly caused the death of one of his fans during a live show.

The idol’s name was Akehoshi.  _ That  _ Akehoshi.

Hiiro Amagi was one of the spectators observing. He had never heard of such a man or of this scandal, but then again he was coming to learn he hadn’t heard much of anything at all. The boy was only educated in the things his people taught him. None of this involved him.

He wasn’t there to show support to some pretty-boy group, instead he was present for his own selfish desires. He yearned for an explanation. An answer as to why his brother would drift away from his own kin and family in order to pursue, what was to them, a foreign career. It made him angry. He wanted nothing more than to return to his old life alongside his beloved brother.

The young Amagi watched as one of the figures on stage collapsed. He was the one the video had made to be the “evil idol’s” son. His bangs covered his face for the most part, but despite the distance he could see how pale the boy was. The three other teenagers he was to be performing with helped him someplace backstage.

The crowd was filled with whispers. Questions of what exactly was happening, or statements saying they’d recognized the idol in the video from years ago. Some of the things he heard that night were terribly harsh. Hiiro wasn’t well developed on the subject, but surely an audience couldn’t turn on performers that fast, right?

This industry seemed cruel and cut-throat. Coming here had just made him even more confused. Why would his brother leave him for  _ this _ ?

After a while, all four idols returned to the stage. Hiiro was able to gather their names from the fans around him. Their leader was Hokuto Hidaka. He stood tall, even though their situation was enough to break anyone down. His eyes were sharp, yet held a calming presence to them.

The one with vibrant red hair was Mao Isara. Fans knew him as a very responsible and hard-working fellow. He tried to replicate Hokuto’s collectedness, but a tinge of nervousness was obvious on his face.

The last two came slower than the others. The first was Makoto Yuuki. If Mao was doing a good job hiding his fear, then Makoto was an example of someone who was incapable of doing so. Each time he lifted a foot to take a step, it was as though it hesitated before hitting the ground. But he showed his own bravery by continuing forward with his companions.

Hiiro stood straighter when he locked eyes on the last member of the group, Subaru Akehoshi. He looked so broken, so worn down. His eyes were dull. Each one of the unit members tried to stand confident as they lined up together on that overwhelming stage, facing the people who had supported them all this time. It was them who would decide the group’s fate that night.

The crowd hushed when Subaru walked slowly to the microphone in the center. His friends supported him wordlessly, their presence being enough to push him forward.

Hiiro listened intently to every word of his speech, every last sentence. He felt emotion grip his insides watching the boy try to keep his composure, try so desperately to make it so he was heard. His voice cried out in desperation.

Amagi almost wanted to cover his ears to avoid the way the words made his body feel. They touched him deeply, deeper than anything else before. But he wouldn’t allow himself to block them out. It was almost as if he were meant to be there, to hear what Subaru was going to say during that moment.

Hiiro’s breath hitched listening to the boy’s final plea.

_ “I’ll always prove my innocence. I won’t run away or hide. _

_ So, please, if you can find it in you to forgive me... allow me to sing in front of everyone with a smile from the heart. _

_ Please let me stay an idol. _

**_Please_ ** _.” _

He experienced a moment of clarity from those words. His mouth hung wide and he couldn’t pry his eyes away from the idol. Hiiro heard from his tone how hard he wanted to stay on stage, saw how hard he had been fighting all this time for his dream. His dream of  _ being an idol _ . The redhead had never met him before in his life, but after that night it felt like he had known him for years. He felt a strange connection.

When the music played and the last song was underway, there was not a person in the world Hiiro wanted to see more than Subaru Akehoshi. He struggled through their performance, but for the first time since the broadcasting of the horrid video, he was smiling. A smile so contagious Hiiro found himself grinning just a bit.

And when it was announced that Trickstar had won the Winter Live, he watched as Subaru sobbed salty tears while hugging tightly to his teammates. Hiiro’s own eyes felt watery at the sight, but he quickly pulled himself together. How could a random boy make him feel like this?

_ Was that what an idol was capable of? _ He thought.  _ Someone who held the power to bring you to tears, while also being able to make you smile through immense anguish? _

Hiiro wanted to be with Subaru more. He wanted to know what an idol was from the bottom of his heart. To him, the orange haired boy was the most radiant thing he had ever seen. A glistening idol shining in the depths of a black abyss. He wanted to call out to him. Wanted to learn every detail about him. Hiiro didn’t know why, but his desires to discover the true meaning of an “idol” grew tremendously that night.

And the person he wanted to learn from was Subaru.

He was the only person who could guide him through the darkness of it all.

Hiiro couldn’t move for a long time after the show. Even after everyone had gone from the hall, he stayed in his concealed corridor until security eventually found him and escorted him out.

Outside, he stood idly on that chilly night, unconsciously lifting a hand up to reach out to the endless starry sky. He balled his hand into a fist, a part of him wishing he could grab one of the shimmering stars. They reminded him of the brilliant idol he saw.

He sighed and began walking to who knows where.

The only thing he could think about was how he wanted to see Subaru again.

How he, too, wanted to be able to stand on a grand stage like that.

To shine with the radiance of a vast, twinkling star.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I've really fallen in love with this rarepair hehe.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <33


End file.
